


When It Hurts

by bluelilyrose



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 22:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1582052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluelilyrose/pseuds/bluelilyrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He was a murderer... she knew that. Hell, she'd even called him a serial killer to his face but as she continued to look at the image on her screen she still had difficulty reconciling that fact with the man she thought she'd come to know during the time they had spent living and working together on the Bus. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	When It Hurts

**Author's Note:**

> This is a missing scene from **episode 1.21 “Ragtag”**. Story contains scenes and language of a sexual nature.
> 
> * * *
> 
>   
> 

It was the only photograph Skye had of him and, despite knowing it was pointless to keep doing it, she couldn't seem to stop herself from opening up the file and staring at it. 

God, could she be more pathetic? she thought, sighing heavily. 

He was a murderer... she knew that. Hell, she'd even called him a serial killer to his face but as she continued to look at the image on her screen she still had difficulty reconciling that fact with the man she thought she'd come to know during the time they had spent living and working together on the Bus. 

He'd been so damn uptight at first... always playing by the rules, but after a while he seemed to loosen up a little. Her heart felt heavy as she recalled the first time they'd played Battleship and he'd smiled... truly smiled at her. It had made her stomach flip and she'd begun to see him in a different light. 

How wrong she'd been. 

The whole time he'd been playing her... and the team. 

She couldn't help wondering if he'd calculated each of those rare smiles he flashed her way or if they were genuine and unbridled... a tiny glimpse into the real him.

A part of her hoped for the latter... If she chose to believe what he'd said about his feelings for her having always been real, then it meant those smiles took him as much by surprise as they did her. 

Maybe, though, it was better not to know the truth.

* * * * *

_His mouth was hot and insistent as he practically devoured her while his hands roamed everywhere they could reach. She tried to push him away but her traitorous fingers all too soon curled and dug into the rounded tops of his shoulders, pulling him in even closer so that the sculpted planes of his chest grazed her sensitive nipples._

_“I miss you,” he whispered, his breath puffing against her ear._

_She shivered. Turning her head slightly, she sought his lips and kissed him hungrily. She gripped his hair and held him to her as the kiss became dirtier and more visceral. When she felt him tug at the waistband of her pajama pants, she raised her hips and gave him silent permission to remove them along with her underwear. She quickly unbuckled his belt before popping the button on his jeans and then lowering the zipper. The first brush of his erection against her wet heat had her biting her bottom lip but she couldn't contain her loud moan when he sunk into her inch by delicious inch. Her hands splayed in the center of his back, pressing him down so he was pushing her further into the mattress, while her legs wrapped around his waist; her inner thighs squeezing him hard._

_“Have you missed me?” he asked, his mouth hovering over her parted lips. He stared deep into her eyes as he slowly rocked his hips into her._

_She didn't want to answer him and so she tried to kiss him again but he wouldn't let her; lifting his head so he kept just out of her reach._

_“Have you?”_

_A tear escaped from the corner of her eye which he wiped away with the pad of his thumb._

_“Skye...”_

_She squeezed her eyes shut. Their bodies were so tightly pressed together she could feel the erratic beating of his heart which seemed to match the rhythm of her own. All she could feel... smell... taste was him and she hated herself for not being able to let him go... for letting him get so far under her skin._

_Garrett had been right about her... she couldn't watch him die and she knew she wasn't ready to be the one responsible for his death._

_She didn't know if she'd ever be ready for that._

_“Skye...”_

_His voice was fading and she found herself tightening her grip on him. “W-Ward...” It was the first time she'd said his name since he'd come to her and it almost felt foreign on her lips._

_“Skye...”_

_“Don't go... please...”_

 

“Skye... Skye... are you okay?”

Slowly opening her eyes, Skye found Simmons leaning over her with a look of concern etched onto her features. “Jemma...” Pushing herself up into a seated position on the bed, she leaned back against the wall and brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. “What's going on?” Her breathing was harsh and ragged and she took a few deep breaths to try and calm herself down. 

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Simmons toyed with a loose strand of thread hanging from the top she was wearing. “You, uh... you were crying in your sleep.”

“Oh,” she mumbled, averting her gaze. “I'm sorry I woke you up.” Brushing the back of her hand against each of her cheeks, she felt the moisture on her skin. 

“You don't have to apologize,” the young scientist told her, her voice soft. “I was just worried about you and I wanted to make sure you were okay.”

Skye nodded. “I'm fine. It was just a... bad dream.”

Jemma hesitated before asking, “Was it about... him?”

“Yes,” she stated. Not wanting to go into any details, she added, “We'd better try to get back to sleep. We've got another long day ahead of us.”

Reaching out, Jemma gave the brunette's hand a gentle squeeze. “If you ever want to talk about... anything I'm—”

“I know and thank you,” Skye said, quickly cutting her off. She wasn't sure she'd ever be able to talk to the team about Ward and what had happened between them when they had been alone at the Providence base and then later on when they'd flown to LA. She couldn't imagine a time when it wouldn't still feel this raw. 

Simmons gave a small nod of her head as she got up and walked the short distance to her own bed in the motel room they were sharing. 

Curling onto her side, Skye closed her eyes and as she drifted off to sleep she could still feel, smell and taste Ward. 

_Fin_


End file.
